Dare to pull the trigger!
by KiriyuuManami
Summary: I uploaded a new one!With a better ending! Inspired from Zero's family background. A 14-year old girl experienced the same thing. Her mother was bitten but killed by a vampire hunter. She hates that hunter and will never forgive him.


"(Scribbles)"

It was coming towards the end of the year. Our End-of-year examination is coming up. I can't concentrate on my studies since.... since the death of my.... my okaasan. I was so depressed, I miss her so much. And how much I HATE that killer! The vampire hunter isn't going anywhere without killing insane Level Es. I must admit.... okaasan was not like herself when she suddenly attacked my brother, Minoru. Me and my sister were terrified of what had happened. We peeked through the little space from our bedroom door, unable to help our poor brother. Seeing okaasan pierce her sharp fangs into Minoru's bare neck, devouring our little brother till he fell onto the floor unconscious.

At this time, we slammed out bedroom door shut, locking it. Otosan was on a meeting with some of his working colleagues. I stood against the door covering my face. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. My sister, Yuna lied on the bed we shared, also sobbing. We didn't know what happened after that but we could still hear our okaasan screaming with a voice we can't recognise. Everything was blur exept.....for the sound of a loud "BANG!" sounds like a sound from a gun. My eyes widened. Yuna was already fast asleep on the bed but her tears was still visible. I slowly unlocked the door and poked my head to the hallway. I was shocked to see so much blood, blood battered the floor.

As I stepped outside, I can hear little splashes of blood as I stepped on it. I was still sobbing, my eyes were aching. I knew straight away that it was Minoru's blood. I prayed as I walked past my otosan's computer room getting deeper into the dark hallway. The smell of rust made my nose twitch in disgust. I walked and walked.... suddenly, I stepped onto something soft. I felt myself flinch as I gaped at my okaasan's body lying lifelessly in a puddle of her own blood. I fell onto my knees. "Zero," I hissed. I narrowed my eyes across the hallway to see him carrying Minoru's unconscious body in his hand and the Bloody Rose on his right hand. Bloody Rose is the name of the gun he used to kill any Level Es, including my okaasan. I scowled at him.

You might wonder why okaasan turned into a revenous vampire. Well, it all started when Takemoto-sensei, our class teacher introduced us to Vampire knight casts. Yes, they came to our school, into our classroom. Hio Shizuka was there too. We knew the VK casts for a 2 weeks already and it was break time. Me and my friends, Misuki, Sakura, Emiko, Shiori and Kazuki were hanging out with Yuki, Kaname, Zero and his twin brother, Ichiru. We were laughing along with the lame joke Kaname told us. Our laughs slowly increases as Ichiru told us about this weird dream he had. That was in the morning. Evening comes, Kiriyuu Zero, my sister and I sat on the dinning table comsuming our food. Zero lived with us since the first day he came to our school. His twin decided to stay with the Kobayashi family (Kazuki's family). There were no interruptions interrupting us until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Zero stood up from his chair and advanced steadily towards the door. He opened it, it was okaasan. My sister and I stared at her pale almost bloodless face.

"Okaasan, is there something wrong?" I came over to my okaasan.

"Okaasan, how was the party?" my sister asked.

"Fine," my okaasan answered dryly, going up the front porch steps into our mansion. Suddenly, we heard a soft but scornful laugh coming from a huge tree. We all looked up to see a white figure sitting on one of the branch. The figure wasn't ghostly. It wasn't scary. The woman was beautiful.

"Hio...Shizuka," Zero said through gritted teeth. I saw him narrowing his eyes. He was showing true hatred towards that woman. I know he has expriences a lot.

My sister sniffed all of a sudden. Her eyes were red-rimmed. She was crying.

I closed the door and immidiately asked, "Are you okay, Yuna?"

"I-I can sense something's wrong," she mumbled through sobs.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. I was blank that time. I didn't know what she meant.

"I'll go rest in my room," okaasan pulled her hair into a loose pony-tail and went past us. Yuna gasped. I followed her gaze and it was exactly pointed to okaasan's neck. I gasped along with her. Okaasan was bitten, bitten by that woman. The wound was deep. Since that night, my sister couldn't sleep well till the day.... the day when okaasan has awakened as a Level E vampire. But she wasn't a level E yet. She was like Zero, a level D. But _why_!? Why did _Zero dare to pull the trigger_!? Why _did_ Zero kill her!?

It was the last day of the End-of-year examination. I have done the early exam papers with no doubt and Yuki and Kaname always took turns to watch us and sometimes Hanabusa and Akatsuki, they're funny. Then today... why today? Like I said, it was the last day of the exam. Weird... Biology was assigned as the last subject to be taken. Usually it was Computer (ICT) and POA (Principles of account). I was expecting for Yuki to come and watch us today because yesterday we were having Kaname as our watch man. But then, a knock on the door. I turned around to see who it was. Zero's twin, Ichiru. My eyes opened wide as I tried to hold back the tears trying to overcome me.

I turned to look down at my table, letting the sides of my hair cover my face. It's been a long time since I last see that face. They shared the same face after all. Zero moved in with the Fujiwara family (Emiko's) after what had occured, after what he did to my sister and I. I never saw him again. He has been absent for a while now. Ichiru... Ichiru was always spending his time at the teacher's office hanging out with the other VK casts. I haven't seen him in a while until now. The painful memories swept back into my head. All of it, all of the details. I was still holding back the tears. My throat hurt because of it. I gulped so many times. We stood up to show respect to the 17-year-old.

"Good morning," our class monitor, Hirohata Mieko greeted with a smile.

"Mornin'" Ichiru greeted back with a playful smile. I really wish that Zero would pull out that kind of smile. A smile that can give warmth to people not coldness. I noticed Ichiru's personality and attitude is totally different. Though he and Zero are twins. While Ichiru came up wit this really warm expression, Zero came up with a cold one. "Okay, settle down, people..." he said as he ripped the brown envelope containing the exam papers. He walked around to distribute the papers.

When he came to me, he smiled. I just looked up at him expressionless. He seems dissapointed. "Well then, you're not gonna waste your time are you? Go, start the paper," he looked down at his watch and then tapped the screen. He smiled in satisfaction probably knowing that he asked us to start on time. He pulled the teacher's chair and sat down leaning against the back... I can sense that he's looking at me. Hmmm, did Zero told him that he killed my okaasan? No,no, I don't think so. But Zero probably would, he is a vampire hunter. I ignored Ichiru's stare and concentrated on the paper. I wrote down the answeres flawlessly, hopefully no mistakes around. I finished the paper early. I flipped the pages to double-check whether I left out a question or mispelled anything. I noticed no mistakes, I placed the paper in the corner of my table. And I set my head on top of my arms and lied down to rest. I caught a glimpse of Sakura in front. She also finished her paper and probably be napping right now.

As I rest, the dark memories slowly came back. I lifted my head suddenly and shook it, as if shaking the painful memory away. But it didn't bother to obey me and go away instead it became more visible to my thought. I held back the tears that I held earlier. I looked down letting my hair cover my face. I heard a familiar croak. The croak of the teacher's chair. I knew that time that Ichiru has gotten up from his seat. I heard his footsteps came closer towards me. I knew he's coming to me.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand patted my hair. I looked up, and yes, it's Ichiru (You've probably guessed it... or not).

"Aya-chan, you're done already?" he asked. Well, that's obviously obvious.

I nodded slowly. "Um, do you mind if I check?" he place his hand on my paper, wanting me to agree.

I nodded again. I raised my head slightly. He skimmed through the stapled papers quickly and then placed it back down to where I put it earlier. He changed his glance to stare at me. Weird, he looked kind of surprised.

"Aya-chan, are you sick? You want water?" he looked concerned.

"Huh?" I looked up. Honestly, I was confused.

"You're pale. Did something happen?"

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter," I answered with a low voice. He barely heard anything.

Ichiru kneeled to reach my level. "Come on. Tell me, please," he pleaded. I shook my head, hard till my hair tie got loose.

"Aya-chan," he urged, now, taking my hand, shaking it. He turned to my side, to Misuki. Misuki is the person sitting next to me. "Misuki-chan, you know what happened to her?"

Misuki shook her head. "No, she doesn't tell me anything besides she's doing fine since first day of the exam,"

"Oh," Ichiru's face fell.

"Ichiru-kun," I called, forcing myself to tell. I frowned. "I-I hate your brother,"

"Huh?" Ichiru's eyes went wide. "What?" he let go off my hand. "I said..." I took a deep breath trying to restrain the strong tears. Again, my throat ached. "I hate your brother," the words came out all at once. I was calm when I said this but broke down after that. I sobbed.

Ichiru sighed. "What- what did he do?"

In the mean time, there was Zero dressing himself up in his day class uniform. He sighed. "Maybe it's best to face her and apologise," he wondered out loud. _She wouldn't forgive me, I know it, but I'm gonna try_, he continued. He tied his neck tie and then rushed out his room that he shared with Emiko's older brother. He went past the study table and caught a brief look at his gun, the Bloody Rose. He hesitated for a while. He was thinking whether he should bring it with him or not. He moved forward towards the study table, he extended his arm to take it. He did and hid it in his school jacket. He sighed and continued to run out the room.

Nishidate high (The name of the school and it's obvious.... or not).  
"Aya-chan, what did he do?" Ichiru was impatient waiting for me to answer him. He probably wouldn't believe me. Zero IS his brother after all. He would rather go and immidiately trust his brother than a full-stranger like me. I peeked to my side to take a glance at Misuki and then peeked to my right at Shiori. Both were staring at me, also waiting for an answer. Sakura did the same too. She turned back from her seat to look at me. Anzaki Satomi, another classmate turned too. The whole class was now starring at me. Why? Does everybody think that I will not hate one of the Kiriyuu twins? Does everybody thinks that me hating someone is impossible? They all looked surprised especially Kazuki, the only Zero fan in the classroom. That's because most of us preferred Kaname Kuran including me. But to Kazuki, it's obvious that I didn't like Zero much. But before the nightmare happened, I faked that I hated Zero. It's just to insult Kazuki, making her sick of me. But now, I hate him with true hatred. I hate him like he hated Hio Shizuka.

I know Zero did the right thing... to protect me and my sister. But not by killing the one I love, though she has changed. My okaasan is not yet a Level E. She's a vampire only trying to quench her thirst by consuming Minoru's blood. The blood she found alurring. She's just like Zero and Zero's just like her. When Zero first drank Yuki's blood. He also sucked it until Yuki wasn't even able to stand straight. I was thinking that, if Zero hated those bloodsuckers so much.... he hates himself. _Zero hates himself_, that's what I thought. Poor him.

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" Ichiru's voice broke in my reverie.

"Huh?" I looked at him. He was now exactly in front of me. Not that close by in front of me.

"Aya-chan, tell me," he demanded softly.

"Um," I paused. "Because... because he-he--"

"Aya-chan," a deep voice called from behind.

"Zero-nii!" Ichiru exclaimed. I turned to see him fully dressed in his uniform. I turned around but abrupt looking away. I didn't meet his eyes. Still it was cold.

I stood up, "Ichiru-kun... may go to the rest room for a minute?" I asked, my voice changed. From trembling, small voice to cold and filled with strong hatred.

"Uh, yes," Ichiru was still surprised.

"Misuki-chan... come accompany me. I don't want to hang out in this NIGHTMARE any longer,"

"Um, Aya-chan... do you mind telling me what's happened between you guys?" Misuki asked, standing up.

"Let's go," I said, apparently ignoring her request. Then... strong, cold hand grabbed my wrist.

"Aya-chan," I turned around, scowling at the person.

"Don't you dare say my name! Let me go, bastard!"

"Aya-chan! Let me explain!" he said almost shouting.

"There's nothing to explain! You killed my okaasan! Isn't that enough to fill your hunter record thingy!" I exclaimed.

"Zero-nii," Ichiru gasped. "You killed her... okaasan?"

The whole class were bewildered. I tried to pull my hand away from him. I could feel my anger rising drastically. I know I couldn't control it anymore. "ZERO! Let me go!" I screamed. "You... murderer!" I managed to shove him, hard. He fell to the floor with a thud. My wrist, earlier, he held it quite close to his chest so yes, I took his Bloody Rose. I pulled out the safety catch. I extended the gun towards him. I was gasping tragically, again restraining the tears from coming out. But it did anyway. Warm tears prickled the edges of my eye as it fell upon my, now, red cheek. I gasped and gasped as I moved my pointer finger touching the trigger.

I glared at Zero the way he glared at me. "Why DID. YOU. KILL. MY. OKAASAN!?"

Zero's eyes flashed, he looked up at me. His whole body was trembling.

"Answer me, stupid!" I held the gun tighter, narrowing my eyes a little more. "Just so you know, my okaasan is just LIKE YOU! Just like you when you first drank Yuki's blood!" I stomped closer, holding the gun to his forehead.

"I-I know... I've thought of it," Zero said in a small voice. When Kazuki saw this, she gasped but didn't try to help him. Thought she would.

My tears were falling more drastically onto my cheek. I sniffed. But sadness was covered by the feeling of loathe.

"I'm-I'm sorry," for the first time ever, Zero's eyes and expression changed from cold to warm. His expression was troubled. "I'm terribly sorry," he took the body of the Bloody Rose and head it onto his heart now. "If you wanna kill me, just do it, I know you're depressed and I know you will not forgive me no matter how much I pleaded, pull the trigger," I looked away from his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Zero, I am NOT a killer like you... and yes, you're right, I will never forgive you for the thing you have done to me and my family," But I held the gun tighter but I paused to not pull the trigger. Thankfully, my anger was slowly decreasing. I looked around, and saw the night class students were there with Yuki. Kaien Cross was there too together with Toga Yagari. I looked down at my hand, it was shaking. Suddenly, I heard deep sobs. I face up front. _Zero_!? He's _crying_!? Is this a _dream or what_!?

"Onii-chan," Ichiru knelt down to hug his brother. Zero tucked his head in Ichiru's neck, sobbing all way. "Gomenasai," he managed to say. "Gomen... gomen,"

Stupid Zero! Now he's making me cry more rapidly. "Zero! Stop apologising! You know that I won't forgive you! If you keep apologising, you're hurting yourself, moron!" I scolded, pulling the gun to my side. I knelt down, too, mimicking what Ichiru did. I hugged Zero. He hugged me back.... a brotherly hug. I cried as I place my head against his chest... I sobbed. But my sobs was cut short. MY head started to spin. _What's happening? _I thought. _Wait a sec!? What's that smell? _I sniffed, deep. The smell of vanilla. A delicious odor conquered my nose. And I realized, the smell was coming from Zero. _He has such a sweet smell. _I moved my head from his chest to his shoulder, there, the smell became strong.

Suddenly, I felt thirsty. _Very _thirsty. Thirsty as if I had finished running a long marathon without drinking or eating. My throat felt dry. Very dry. I held Zero closer, tighter. I can feel that my eyes were burning. _I'm one of them!_ I realized. _I'm one of them, I'm just like Zero!_ I can feel myself transforming. Sharp fangs prickled my tongue, emitting little ooze of blood that I licked. I moved my lips closer towards Zero's neck. _Yes, _I knew I was one of them. I can hear Zero's blood flowing through his veins. I licked my lips. Zero doesn't seem to notice. I can't control myself as my fangs pierced Zero's neck. He and the whole class gasped.

"Aya-chan!" Misuki and Sakura exclaimed. I recongised their voices bacause they were my friends since first year of middle school.

"Aya-chan!" then there was Ichiru, his eyes were wide with shock.

"Aya-chan," Zero breathed. He grasped my hair, pulling it. "You're-- one... of mykind,"

I gulped vigorously, draining Zero. His blood was so alluring. It tastes great! I hugged Zero tighter, wanting more. More of his blood.

"Aya..." his voice was now a weak low utter. His grasped on my hair tightened. "Stop... that's enough,"

Suddenly, warm hands grabbed my shoulder. Pulling me away from the drink. "Enough, Aya-chan. You'll drain him," a familiar voice. The deep voice of Kaname. "Aya-chan,"

I licked access blood from my fingers. Suddenly, Kaname's slender arms were wrapped tight around me. My eyes stopped burning, I broke down in Kaname's hug.

"Kaname-sama," I said through sobs. "Who did this to me?"

"Shhh-- don't speak, don't worry... you'll be fine," Kaname brushed my hair with his palm. It felt warm.

"But I'm one of them, I'm one of them, Kaname-sama!" my arms went tightly around him. "I don't want to be like okaasan!"

"Shh-- I said don't speak. Don't say anything,"

I caught a glance at Zero. He's okay. At least he didn't faint. But I consumed a lot of his blood.

"Zero," I said. I was still in Kaname's hug. "I'm-I'm very sorry,"

"Aya-chan," he said, holding the right side of his neck.

"Kaname-sama! Who did this to me!?" I demanded.

That question was not yet answered. I, now, transfered to Cross Academy. I was out in the Night class and that was obvious. Hanabusa and Akatsuki became my _chaperone. _I need one (or two) chaperones in order to protect the people around. I was still wondering who did this to me. Zero and I, got along very well after that. But I still couldn't forgive him. He became too overly protective to me. He suspects Hio Shizuka did this to me. Ichiru gave me bottles of unknown blood almost everyday. I also suspects Shizuka who has bitten me. That's why she's giving me her blood, so I could control myself. Or at least, that's what I think. Misuki and Sakura transfered with me. But they're in the day class. *sigh* I am a vampire and I, too, hate myself for being a monster.


End file.
